destinos entrelazados
by misaki uchiha uzumaki
Summary: quien pensaría que mi vida cambiaría tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana solo espero salir viva de esta locura
1. Chapter 1

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Capítulo 1

Un día normal para mí, extraño para los demás pero normal para mí como siempre otra mudanza cada dos meses según mi padre esta sería la última, la verdad no le creí muchas veces me había dicho lo mismo, tome mi maleta y salí de mi cuarto mirando por última vez.

_ya estas lista peque_ me hablo mi padre un hombre de 40 años piel ligeramente tostada ojos café obscuro y cabello negro.

_si pá, solo le daba una última mirada a mi cuarto para ver si no dejaba nada_ le sonríe felizmente

_bien pequeña es hora de irnos_ se acercó a mí y subió mi maleta al auto

_ y a donde iremos esta vez _ pregunte subiendo al auto

_ esta vez nos quedaremos en un lugar que sé que te encantara _ me sonrió dulcemente _ ese lugar es perfecto para un monstro como tu _ rio divertido ante lo dicho por el

_ hahaha que chistosito, si yo soy un monstro tú también lo eres recuerda que soy tu hija_

_ jajajaja ya quisieras eres adoptada ya te lo había dicho_

_que cruel ya no me quieres_ fingí llorar

_oh no es verdad_ mi padre trato de abrazarme y yo lo aparte aun jugando

_ no, yo no soy tu hija buscare a mi verdadero padre así sea lo último que haga _ exclame dramáticamente

_ Quien te quiere pequeña sabandija _ yo hice un puchero

_nadie yo no tengo padres_

_ jajajaja que dramática _ me dio un abrazo de oso _ bueno es hora de irnos _ arranco el auto tomando dirección al aireo puerto y solo le di una última mirada al lugar que llame hogar

Creo que con toda esta emoción no me he presentado mi nombre es Samantha Rose, me parezco mucho a mi papa incluso algunos dicen soy una calca exacta de mi padre cabello largo negro hasta mi cadera, ojos café obscuro.

Me encanta dibujar y escuchar música, y lo más importante soy akiba-kei. Para los que no sepan que significa es un término que se les da a aquellas personas que son amantes del anime y manga, también me gustan los videojuegos pero no soy muy experta.

Como habrán notado solo vivo con mi padre, mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo solo tenía 8 meses y eso fue a partir de los 15 que empecé a vivir con mi padre, antes vivía con mi abuelita pero ella lamentablemente falleció, desde entonces viajo con mi padre a causa de su trabajo mudándonos por las mismas razones, yo estudio ya con 18 años estoy en la universidad pero con tanto viaje no puedo estar en una escuela fija, así que estudio en línea aunque no es lo mismo pero no pienso abandonar mis estudios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padre e hija llegaron a una pequeña cuidad en medio de un bosque, instalándose en una enorme casona a las orillas de la cuidad.

Una cuidad poco normal con apariencia deshabitada y lúgubre por las noches, pero bastante movida por el día.

_bueno pues este será nuestro hogar desde ahora mi pequeña_ exclamo el hombre abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a la chica

_ wow tenías razón si me encanta este lugar _ la joven sonrió felizmente_ pero por que una casa tan grande no crees que hubiera sido más adecuada una más pequeña solo para los dos _

_no le mande hacer unas remodelaciones que seguro te encantaran, porque no vas a ver tu cuarto _ respondió entrando atrás de ella cerrando la puerta

Samantha subió corriendo las escaleras topándose con unos largos pasillos y al final encontró una puerta con su nombre grabado, corrió emocionada al abrir la puerta se encontró con una enorme habitación con un gran ventanal y una gran cama frente a el ventanal, una tele de plasma gigante junto con una DVD y varias consolas de videojuegos y un estéreo, varios estantes llenos de libro y mangas, un escritorio con utensilios para dibujar y un gran closet

_ wow esto es sorprendente, como llegaron tan rápido mis cosas _ pregunto parándose frente a un estante el cual se encontraba lleno de figuras de distintos animes

_pues tengo muchos contactos _ respondió su padre con orgullo

_valla no sabía que tenía un padre influyente _ Samantha rio con burla, se dirigió al closet y lo abrió encontrándose con todos sus trajes de cosplay y accesorios.

_ sabes eres una hija anormal, las chicas normales tendrían cantidades enormes de ropa no de disfraces _

_si lo sé, pero así me quieres verdad _ le sonrió de forma tierna

_ pare que negarlo eres mi más grande tesoro_ padre e hija se dieron un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor_ pero será mejor que arregles tus cosas y te prepares por que mañana vas a la escuela _

_ ¿en verdad nos quedaremos aquí?_

_claro este es y será nuestro hogar desde ahora, así que no quiero que te desveles con tu naruto y que mañana estés como un zombi en la escuela_

_ sí que me conoces _

_más de lo que crees jovencita_ su padre le revolvió el cabello dejándola despeinada_ así que descansa si no quieres que te deje sin anime _

_ a la orden mi general_ respondió imitando una pose militar, su padre alio de la habitación y Samantha se quedó arreglando las cosas que traía en su maleta y se acostó temprano para estar bien en la mañana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ala mañana siguiente Samantha bajo a desayunar encontrando a su padre sentado en la mesa desayunando

_ese milagro que no quemaste la casa al cocinar _

_jajaja que graciosita yo no cocine _

_hm? Entonces quién?_

_se me olvido mencionártelo pero en esta casa abra personas que se encarguen de atenderte _ su padre continuo desayunando tranquilamente mientras Samantha se encontraba hay es su lugar estática y sorprendida

_ jajajaja no ya hablo enserio _

_es verdad _ por la puerta de la cocina salió una señora de unos 30 años, llevando con sigo una bandeja con el desayuno, lo coloco en la mesa y se retiro

_eso no me lo esperaba_ se sentó y comenzó a desayunar _ y donde queda la escuela _

_ no muy cerca _les extendió una hoja con un mapa _ aquí tienes _

Samantha lo tomo y lo comenzó a revisar_ entonces me vas a llevar o pasa algún autobús_

_no tu iras sola no crees que ya estás muy grande para que tu padre te lleve a la escuela

_hm… touche_

_pero te tengo otra sorpresa _ respondió su padre con una sonrisa _ ven sígueme _

Samantha lo siguió esta la cochera donde se encontraban varios carros

_antes de que protestes no pienso darte un auto es algo más _ la guio hasta donde se encontraba algo tapado con una gran tela negra _ antes que nada por favor no te desmalles _ su padre quito la tela revelando una moto Harley Davidson Dyna Wide Glide {para los que quieran saber cómo es la moto subiré una imagen a mi Facebook}

Samantha grito de la emoción _ oh por dios! Es mía de verdad_ preguntaba emocionada dando vueltas alrededor de la moto

_claro toda tú ya _ le entrego las llaves

_oh gracias papa! Pero como supiste que quería una moto así_

_ ya te lo dije conozco bien a mi hija, ahora de a arreglarte se te hara tarde para la escuela_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, entre al baño hacheándome rápidamente. Tome unos jeans grises y una playera negra con un dibujo de un monstro y me calze una botas negras, según mi padre ya no utilizaría uniforme, que alivio como odio los uniformes.

Tome mi mochila metí varias libretas y lapiceros mi ipod, mi Tablet y mi inseparable libreta de dibujo y mi nintendo.

Me peine una media coleta, saque varios collares y un reloj de kuroshitsuji {el de sebastian pero en collar}, baje rápidamente me despedí de mi padre tome ni casco y una mascada naranja con cráneos negros, la puse alrededor de mi cuello, saque la moto del garaje y me coloque mi casco, unos guantes y mi chamarra de piel.

Monte mi moto con una gran emoción salí se la casa disfrutando el paisaje.

Al llegar a la escuela todos se me quedaban viendo no lo di importancia, estacione mi moto, me quite el casco y acomode un poco mi cabello, guarde mi chamara y guantes en las alforjas de la moto, la asegure bien y ente a paso tranquilo a la escuela dirigiéndome a la dirección

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha entro a la dirección _ buenos días _saludo a la secretaria_ vengo a ver a la directora soy alumna de nuevo ingreso

_enseguida te atiende, por favor toma asiento_

Se sentó a esperar, no paso mucho rato para que la directora la recibiera

_buenos días señorita rose, tome asiendo _ saludo la directora señalando las illas frente a su escritorio_ he revisado todo su expedienté escolar me sorprenden sus altas calificaciones, espero que dé el mismo desempeño en esta institución

_ cuente con eso señora directora _ hablo firmemente

_ Bien tu salón será el 1°A, puedes retirarte y será mejor que te apresures las clases están a punto de iniciar _

_gracias _ Samantha salió de la oficina a toda prisa para su salón, al llegar se sentó hasta la parte de atrás cerca de una ventana, comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, las clases progresaron con tranquilidad hasta la hora del receso.

Samantha salió con tranquilidad hasta llegar a una parte del jardín donde no había tantos estudiantes, saco su almuerzo y se sentó bajo a un árbol comiendo tranquilamente.

_hola _levanto la mirada encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño con una mecha violeta

_que tal_ respondió calmadamente

_yo soy Nina, somos compañeras de salón_

_mi nombre es Samantha, un gusto el conocerte Nina_

_y por qué tan solita?_

_pues disfruto mucho la tranquilidad, además de que soy nueva aquí y no conozco a nadie_

_ ven te presentare a mis amigas, que también van en el mismo salón que nosotras_

Nina tomo a Samantha de la mano jalándola hasta llegar con dos chicas más

_ Bien Samantha te presento a Jane y a Alice _

_hola _ saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo

_ un gusto conocerlas_ saludo con una sonrisa

Las 4 chicas comieron juntas platicando de cosas triviales

_ y dime Sam cuando llegaste a esta cuidad _ pregunto Alice

_pues recién llegue ayer _ respondió cerrando su nintendo

_ Qué bien y donde está tu casa_

_ pues no sabría decirte bien pero esta hasta el otro lado de la cuidad _respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

_pero en esa parte de la cuidad solo son colonias privadas _ exclamo jane llamando la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor

_hehehe si lo sé pero yo vivo hay_

_ espero que algún día nos invites a tu casa Sam _ comento Nina

_claro no hay problema_

Después del receso las cuatro chicas regresaron a clases, volviéndose a encontrar hasta la hora de la salida

_ pues nos vemos mañana chicas _

_claro Sam, pero antes dame tu número se celular _ comento jane

_ si hagamos intercambio de números_ exclamo Nina, las demás apoyaron la idea obteniendo un buen resultado

Samantha se despidió de ellas y tomo camino a su casa

_ papá, ya llegue _ exclamo apenas al entrar

_ qué bueno mi peque _ su padre apareció con una maleta

_adónde vas papá_

_tengo que salir por unos negocios regresare en una semana _

_de acuerdo _ respondió Samantha sonriendo _ por cierto puedo invitar a unas amigas a la casa_

_por supuesto, invítales a quedarse una noche pero no se desvelen demasiado si tienen clase, de acuerdo_

_Si pa, gracias _

Samantha despidió a su padre subió rápidamente a su cuarto aventando la mochila en la cama, tomo su celular y marco varios numero

_hola, nina soy sam que les parecería venír a una pijamada a mi casa _ Samantha alejo el celular de su oído por el fuerte grito _ ok si les avisas a Jane y Alice, claro las espero te mando por mensaje la dirección si adiós _ colgó el teléfono

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola este es mi primer fanfic relacionado con las creepypasta este capitulo solo fue de introducción al siguente las cosas se pondrá interesantes

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos ala proxima


	2. Chapter 2

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Capítulo 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nina, Jane y Alice acompañadas de seis chicos llegaban a una cabaña en la parte oscura del bosque ya sin fu forma de ilusión, dejando su verdadera forma.

_chicos que tal les fue en la escuela_ pregunto un hombre alto sin facciones y de piel blanca

_bien slender_ respondió Alice

_si estas tres hicieron amistad con una humana _ comento un chico de cabello negro

_ calla te Jeff no molestes a las chicas _

_Jack tú no te metas el operador tiene derecho a saber lo que paso _

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, slenderman los separo tomándolos con sus tentáculos

_haber masky, hoodie, toby, jack, ben, que les he dicho de pelear dentro de la casa _

_que esta mal y que destrozamos todo _ respondio Jeff resignado

_ exacto así que dejen de pelear _ slenderman los soltó asiendo que todos cayeran de sentón _ y bien chicas como es su nueva amiga_

_ pues parece algo reservada pero en confianza se vuelve divertido_ comento Jane

_ es fanática del anime como algunos de nosotros y también le gustan los videojuegos_ respondió Alice

_ y además vive en la zona de colonias privadas _ exclamo Nina

_ bien me alegro por ustedes, la cena ya está lista así que vamos a comer _

Apenas dicho esto todos corrieron a la cocina no sin antes aventar sus mochilas a un sillón donde se encontraba una niña pequeña sentada esperando.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que se hoyo sonar un celular, Nina se paró rápidamente sacándolo de su mochila.

_hola, ah hola Sam que pasa _ mientras hablaba subía las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto, Nina grito me emoción_ claro me encantaría, en seguida voy para halla sirve que estudiamos juntas, si claro yo les aviso, de acuerdo nos vemos_ Nina colgó y volvió a gritar de emoción, bajando rápidamente las escaleras

_que sucede Nina, quien era_ pregunto algo extrañado slenderman

_Alice, Jane, era Sam quien me marco nos invita a quedarnos en su casa _

_hablan enserio _ pregunto insegura Alice

_te sientes bien _

Nina no pudo responder pues su celular volvió a sonar, Nina grito de emoción nuevamente

_ y ahora que _ exclamo exaltado Jeff

_ slender por favor déjanos ir _ pido Nina de rodillas y asiendo ojitos de cachorrito _ por favor si, regresamos mañana y no faltaremos a la escuela, por favor_

_ está bien _ exclamo derrotado _ vallan por sus cosas y las llevo _

Las tres chicas subieron corriendo metiendo las cosas que necesitarían, bajaron con su forma de ilusión

_bien pues vámonos _ slenderman las tomo y desapareció llegando rápidamente a afueras de la zona residencial_ hasta aquí las puedo traer _

_está bien gracias slender_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha se encontraba ansiosa por paras más tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, solo daba de vueltas por la habitación

_ahora que hago _se tiro en la cama, jalo su laptop y se puso a navegar en la red _ oh por dios hay convención dentro de dos semanas tengo que ir _ exclamo saltando y caminando a su armario sacando varios trajes _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas llegaron rápidamente tocando la puerta siendo recibidas por un mayordomo

_hola, que tal venimos a ver a Samantha _

_claro por aquí _ el mayordomo las dejo pasar guiándolas por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Samantha tocando la puerta _ señorita sus amigas han llegado _

_si déjalas pasar _ el mayordomo abrió la puerta y las chicas entraron encontrando a Samantha con un gran desastre de ropa

_algo más señorita _

_pues solo algo para cenar, chicas que quieren comer _ les pregunto sonriéndoles

_ lo que sea está bien _ respondió Jane

_de acuerdo, trae unas pizzas por favor _ el mayordomo salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si _ me alegra que vinieran_

_ parce que te encontramos en mal momento _ comento Nina riendo

_ah esto no es solo que está decidiendo que ponerme para la convención que se acerca, que les parece si comenzamos con los deberes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 mes después

Me encontraba en un lugar bastante normal frente a mí un joven más chico que yo de preparatoria por lo que veía, pero él es rechazado por sus compañeros de clases.

Lo seguí a la parte más remota de la cuidad, se metió a un callejón al parecer planeaba suicidarse, quise detenerlo pero fue inútil solo lo atravesé como si fuera un fantasma, llego un anciano hablaron por un rato y se lo llevo a un edificio por la fuerza encerrándose, atravesé la pared y pude ver como hablaban, el chico se comenzó a impacientar y de repente el anciano saco una jeringa con un líquido extraño y se lo inyecto y callo desmayado.

Lo trasladaron a otra habitación la cual se encontraba dividida en dos con un cristal enorme dejando ver lo que pasaba del otro lado, el chico se encontraba hay recostado sobre una camilla de metal. Al parecer el anciano es un científico, comenzó a grabar lo que hacía con el chico el cual se encontraba gritando de forma desgarradora.

No se la razón pero se podría decir que sentía el mismo dolor que él. Mire con odio al anciano, solo podía escuchar los gritos que el chico daba y sus suplicas para que se detuviera.

Intente detener a ese viejo pero paso lo mismo solo lo atravesé como si yo no estuviera hay, que acaso es una visión, un recuerdo o un sueño, estoy confundida no entiendo por qué estoy viendo esto.

Unas luces rojas comenzaron a brillar, una sirena sonaba, "ERROR, ERROR" y después de eso se escuchó un gran estruendo, el laboratorio había explotado.

El chico sobrevivió pero se había convertido en ser humanoide sin expresión, sin características faciales, con piel blanca además de muy alto y unos tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

Solo un nombre se vino a mi mente…slenderman antes conocido como mark.

Todo cambio drásticamente busque con la murada a slenderman pero no lo encontré, solo pude ver frente a mí a un payaso muy colorido jugando con un pequeño niño.

Temblé de miedo al tener un payaso frente a mi trate de controlarme y continúe observando los que sucedía.

Isaac y Laughing Jack. Los padres de Isaac eran muy pobres, su madre era una mujer estricta que se quedaba en casa y educaba a Isaac. Su padre trabajaba largas horas en el puerto de Londres para mantener a su familia, a pesar de que una gran parte de sus ingresos se destinaba a la compra y el consumo de grandes cantidades de alcohol al final de su jornada de trabajo. A veces llegaba a casa borracho después de haber sido expulsado de todos los bares de Londres, y le gritaba a su amada esposa, la madre de Isaac.

De vez en cuando, se enfurecía y la golpeaba salvajemente, luego cuando terminaba, la forzaba, en un ataque sexual durante su ebriedad.

Después de un tiempo al parecer Isaac se metió en problemas y lo mandaría a un internado frente a mi estaban despidiéndose los dos amigos

Isaac levantó la cabeza, cuando vio a su único amigo con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro dijo: " Jack ... ¡te prometo que voy a volver tan pronto como pueda! " Jack miró la caja , luego miró a Isaac. " Y voy a estar aquí esperando por ti niño . " Jack sonrió mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se acercó a la caja y con una nube de humo fue succionado de nuevo, no podía ser libre hasta que alguien abriera la caja.

Eso escena fue muy triste sentí lastima por los dos. Laughing Jack observaba todo atreves de su caja esperando a su amigo. Los padres de Isaac aún vivían en la casa, pero nunca subieron a la habitación de Isaac. Las únicas veces que hicieron conocer su presencia, fue cuando Jack los escucho pelear. Así la vida de Jack se convirtió en soledad y desilusión. Con los años, los colores vibrantes, una vez brillantes de Jack comenzaron a desvanecerse en un monocromático de vacío negro y blanco rígido. Atrapado solo ... eternamente, y sin esperanza.

Una enorme tristeza me invadía a pesar de mi miedo quise abrazarlo para hacerle saber que no estaba solo pero me era imposible el siquiera tocarlo. Jack perdió los colores.

El padre de Isaac había golpeado a su esposa de una forma tan sanguinolenta que la mató. El padre de Isaac fue sentenciado a la horca al día siguiente. Con sus padres muertos, esto significaba que Isaac, que ahora tenía 20 años de edad, heredó la casa vieja y polvorienta donde había pasado la mitad de su infancia.

Laughing Jack se sorprendió cuando escuchó los pasos de su viejo amigo subir las escaleras hasta la habitación por primera vez en 13 años, sin embargo, no fue el reencuentro que Jack estaba esperando.

Isaac parecía... diferente. No sólo era más grande, sino que también parecía poseer una mirada sombría y extraña. Ya no era el chico joven, dulce y curioso con el que Jack se había reunido hace tantos años. Jack estaba esperando a que Isaac lo liberara de la prisión en la que había estado durante trece años, pero la caja de Jack seguía allí sin que nadie la tocara y pasaba desapercibida en un estante en la esquina de la habitación con todos los demás objetos de adorno no deseados, y polvorientos. Isaac se había olvidado por completo de su viejo amigo. Esto hizo que Laughing Jack sintiera... nada. Él era un hueco, 13 años de espera y decepción dejaron al vacío payaso blanco y negro de la tristeza y la auto compasión. Jack se quedó en su caja, sin color y sin emoció con tristeza los cambios que sufrió Isaac y como Jack perdía la esperanza pero nada podía hacer para ayudarlo sentía la impotencia correr por mi cuerpo, en verdad quería que dejara de sufrir pero no me era posible.

Isaac se convirtió en un asesino y Jack esta maravillado con su nueva forma de "jugar" que aprendió de su amigo.

Los clavos oxidados que sostenían la plataforma de cosas olvidadas finalmente cedieron y todas las cosas se desplomaron al suelo. Isaac oyó el ruido sordo desde la planta baja, y decidió subir al desván a investigar. Caminó a través del pasillo manchando de sangre, el suelo de madera del ático, hacia la plataforma caída. Isaac dejó de lado algunas de las baratijas que se rompieron en el accidente, cuando por fin se encontró con la caja sorpresa de su infancia. Isaac apenas reconocía la caja andrajosa, antigua como él. La recogió, la soplo, e hizo volar parte del polvo. Entonces, porque era nostálgico, decidió agarrar la caja oxidada y comenzó a girar la manivela.

Sonó una versión horrible de la canción "Pop Goes The Weasel", canción que resonó la caja vieja y desgastada, y cuando la canción llegó a su clímax, Isaac canto el verso final. La parte superior de la caja se abrió, pero no pasó nada, estaba vacía. Isaac esperó un rato, y luego tiró la caja vieja a la basura con el resto de los adornos rotos. El desastre fue limpiado, e Isaac fue a abrir la puerta para ir a la planta baja, pero estaba atorada. Isaac tiró con fuerza, pero la puerta no se movía. Justo entonces, Isaac oyó una voz ronca horrible, llamarlo detrás de él.

" IsSsaAac... "Un frío recorrió la espalda de Isaac, y los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta y se volvió lentamente... Todo el camino a través del cuarto de la basura puede superado la pesadilla de Laughing Jack. Él estaba completamente blanco y negro, su pelo negro le caía sobre los hombros, desmarañado, con dientes afilados y decorados con su sonrisa torcida, y demencial. Y sus brazos colgaban como un muñeco de trapo con sus grotescamente largos dedos casi raspando el piso.

Luego, con una escalofriante voz rasposa de payaso diabólico dijo: " ¡Qué bueno es ser finalmente libre! ... ¿Me extrañaste, Isaac? " Isaac estaba paralizado de miedo, " P- Pero pensé que no eras real... " Isaac tartamudeó. Jack respondió con una carcajada horrible.

" Hahahaha Oh, soy muy real... "De hecho, yo he estado esperando mucho tiempo para que este día llegara, y finalmente llegó..." Ahora podré jugar con mi mejor amigo para toda la vida ... "

Antes de que Isaac pudiera responder, los largos brazos de Jack se extendieron a lo largo de la habitación, y agarró las piernas de Isaac.

Jack torturo a Isaac hasta matarlo, me aterraba en lo que se había convertido aquel ser tan dulce y juguetón, nada quedaba de él solo un asesino más por culpa de un destino cruel

Me di la vuelta para no ver como jugaba con un pequeño niño, lloraba silenciosamente sin poder hacer nada.

Venga uno, ¡vengan todos! ¡Sean grandes o pequeños! ¡PARA VER AL MEJOR PAYASO DE TODOS! El único, ¡Laughing Jack-in- a-Box!

Jack se abalanzó sobre mí con la intención de convertirme en su nueva víctima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha se despertó sobre saltada con sangre saliendo de sus ojos, se levantó con dirección al baño tomando una ducha relajante, salió sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sus piro y comenzó a preparase para la escuela.

Se vistió con unos jeans azules, una playera con un grabado de kuroshitsuji, se colocó unas botas negras con tacos y varios anillos y collares. Se dirigió a su tocador, se miro al espejo observando unas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

_hacen dos semanas que no puedo dormir bien _ primero zalgo , después Jeff the killer, Homicidal Liu, Candy Pop y Candy Cane, Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby, Sally, el cartucho maldito de zelda mejor conocido como Ben Drowned, the puppeteer, zero, Bloody painter, Clockwork, Kagekao, La enfermera ANN, Tails Doll, Grinny Cat, smile dog, todas historias muy impactantes en las cuales había estado presenciando sus tragedias pero hubo dos que me intrigaron mucho Jane The Killer, Nina The Killer, me resulta algo sorprendente pues en estas historias estaban mis amigas.

No me quejaría si solo fueran pesadillas pero en cada una de ellas siento el sufrimiento y dolor que tuvieron que pasar, los sentimientos negativos, su locura y sus temores,

Samantha sus piro dejando esos pensamientos de lado y bajo a desayunar, nuevamente sola ya que su padre había salido de nuevo de viaje.

Al acabar tomo su mochila y salió hacía en la escuela en su moto, llego saludo a sus amigas y se sentó en su lugar.

_ Bien alumnos este será un trabajo en equipo el primer equipo será integrado por Samantha, Jane, Alice, Nina y Ben_ y profesor continuo formando los equipos _ ahora intégrense y escojan un tema para presentarlo la próxima clase.

Los grupos e formaron y proponían temas.

_bueno pues hoy es viernes por qué no lo hacemos mañana para así no tener preocupaciones_ propuso Alice

_me parece bien, lo podemos hacer en mi casa _ comento Samantha

Todas aceptaron la propuesta

_pero te alcanzaremos después porque nuestro padre nos vera en el centro de la cuidad _ explico Jane

_si gustan puedo acompañarlos_

_ Si exclamo Nina abrazando a Samantha_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de clases los chicos se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad

_bueno y en donde los veríamos _pregunto Ben

_hay están _ señalo Alice a un grupo de personas _ vamos Sam _

Se acercaron y Samantha quedo impactada por lo que veía, frente a ella estaban todos aquellos chicos que había visto en sus sueños pero ellos se veían como si no les hubiera pasado nada

_bien él es Mark nuestro padre y nuestro hermanos_ Nina los comenzó a nombrar mientras Samantha murmuraba sus sobre nombres que habían conseguido des pues e su tragedia, slenderman lo noto y se le quedo viendo a Samantha, la cual salió de su transe cuando noto que Nina había dejado de nombrar a sus "hermanos" notando que faltaban algunos.

_ Un gusto conocerlos a todos _ les sonrió ocultando su preocupación

_ papa Nina Alice Jane y yo tenemos una tarea y vamos a ir a casa de Sam para terminarla nos das permiso _ pregunto ben

_ Claro valla no hay problema pero cuídense _ Mark los despidió Jane, Alice, Nina y Ben subieron a un auto mientras Samantha se iba en su moto

Mark observo como se alejaban con algo de preocupación e intriga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo como verán las cosas su pusieron interesantes

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

No sé si meter parejas en mi fic así que den su opinión y quienes serían las parejas

Y nos vemos hasta la próxima n.n/


	3. Chapter 3

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Capítulo 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slenderman se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas por todo el lugar con una gran preocupación tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente.

_cómo es posible que esa humana sepa de nosotros hemos sido muy precavidos en no dejar ninguna sospecha, esto no tiene sentido _ slenderman se sentó frustrado por no saber qué hacer

_valla, valla pero por que estas a si querido slender _ se oyó una voz tenebrosa y poco a poco la oficina se fue oscureciendo

_Zalgo, que quieres aquí demonio de pacotilla_

_vamos slender no seas así, que no puede visitar a mi querido amigo _ se apareció frente a slenderman con una sonrisa burlona

_ Que es lo que quieres_

_solo hablar contigo _

_nada bueno sale de ti, y sabes muy bien que no quiero tener que ver nada contigo_

_oh vamos yo solo venía a ayudarte con el pequeño problema que tienes con esa humana _

_ es mi problema y…. Espera tu cono sabes eso _

_ Yo pues digamos que se mucho de ti y que se lo que pasa en todo el mundo, lo recuerdas no por nada soy en demonio más fuerte_ zalgo rio malévolamente

_ no quiero tu ayuda, así que vete _

_bien como quieras slender, solo mantente alerta _ zalgo fue desapareciendo y todo volvió a la normalidad

_ Esto está mal si zalgo vino es porque ella tiene algo que él quiere, solo me queda una opción _ slenderman salió decidido de su oficina _ tendré que encargarme de cuidarla personalmente_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro con la familia de sus amigas Samantha se encontraba desconcertada, después de ese día no había vuelto a recordar las pesadillas que tenía solo despertaba con un gran terror y sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

_ si sigo así perderé la cordura_ Samantha se levantó de la mesa digiriéndose al baño para lavar sus dientes, al acabar tomo su moto y salió con dirección al centro de la cuidad, estacionándose cerca del consultorio de un psicólogo.

Entro al establecimiento sin muchos ánimos

_ buenos días señorita rose_ saludo el doctor

_ Hola que tal _

_por favor tome asiento y cuénteme que es lo que siente y piensa _

Samantha pasó dos horas hablando con el doctor

_ bien por lo que me dice estoy seguro de que esto tiene solución y me alegra que haya venido a tiempo, señorita usted tiene un problema serio pero que se puede resolver, usted está perdiendo su cordura a cada momento y eso es algo peligroso_

_que tengo que hacer para que no pase más _pregunto con preocupación

_pues le recetare unos medicamentos que le ayudaran y tiene que venir dentro de un mes a que le haga un chequeo _ el doctor escribió una receta y se la entregó a Samantha _ eso es todo por hoy puede retirarse señorita rose _

_gracias doctor _ Samantha al salir se dirigió a una farmacia donde compro todos los medicamentos _ genial puras pastillas, bueno al menos son coloridas_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar a su casa se tiro sobre uno de los sillones tratando de descansar un poco antes de salir de nuevo

_no puedo faltar a esa convención, iré aunque sea lo último que haga _ susurro para sí misma

_señorita hay una pequeña que la busca dice que su nombre es Sally Wooker_

_ Sally Wooker, así yo voy no te proceder Henry _ Samantha se levantó y tomo dirección a la entrada encontrándose con una pequeña de cabello castaños_ hola Sally _

_hola no están aquí mis hermanas Alice y Jane _

_ no lo siento pequeña, no las he visto en todo el día _

_oh que mal _ Sally puso una expresión triste

_ ¿estas perdida?_ pregunto con preocupación

_ no es solo que nadie quiere jugar conmigo por ser la más pequeña solo Alice y Jane juegan conmigo_

_ que mal, a mí me gustaría tener una hermanita como tú _ le sonrió con felicidad y ternura

_¿ por qué?_

_pues porque no tengo hermanos siempre he jugado sola, además de que así tendría una compañera de cosplay _

_ ¿Qué es eso de cos.. cos ? como se digas _

_es cosplay y es disfrazarse de personajes de una serie para ir a una convención, de hecho voy a ir a una hoy _

_enserio te puedo acompañar _ exclamo Sally con emoción

_ claro Sally, me encantaría que me acompañaras_

_pero yo también me quiero disfrazar _ Sally hizo un puchero tierno

_ De acuerdo _ las dos subieron a la habitación de Samantha y le mostro varias imágenes de un personaje para que Sally escogiera.

_ yo quiero ser Maria de umineko_ exclamo con una sonrisa

_ bueno pues te queda perfecto el personaje por tu color de cabello además de que eres igual de tierna que ella, pero te tengo una pregunta te dejaras que te ponga peluca o te puedo hacer tu cabello igual al de tu personaje_

_no quiero usar peluca así que te doy permiso de cortar mi cabello _

_segura después no habrá vuelta atrás_

_si segura _

Samantha arreglo el cabello de sally como el de aquel personaje cortándolo por encima de los hombros, mientras Sally veía la serie para familiarizarse con su personaje.

_bueno estas lista es hora de irnos _ tomo los dos trajes y se dirigieron al garaje donde subieron al auto rumbo a su destino.

Al llegar Sally se encontraba emocionada, irradiando felicidad con una gran sonrisa

_ y tú de que personaje te vestirás _ pregunto con una sonrisa

_ De la bruja dorada_

_enserio iremos como pareja de cosplay _ Sally ríe divertida_ ya te ayude a cumplir tu sueño_

Samantha la vio con algo se sorpresa y le sonrió _ tienes razón gracias Sally_

Durante el camino las dos continuaron hablando haciendo entretenido el viaje, al llegar Samantha cambio a Sally y se arregló, estuvieron todo el día disfrutando del evento tomándose fotos con los demás cosplayers. Al final del día ya se encontraban de regreso en casa, Sally termino tan cansada que se durmió en el auto, Henry bajo a Sally del auto y la llevo al cuarto de Samantha donde la recostó en la cama para que durmiera a gusto.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Sally aun abrazada a un peculiar conejo de peluche con un parche en el ojo.

Sally froto sus ojos tratando de despertar por completo, contemplo por un rato la habitación hasta que fijo su vista en Samantha haciendo que sonriera felizmente

_hermana despierta _ Sally comenzó a brincar sobre la cama

_ no cinco minutos mas _

_ hermana que no tienes escuela _

_ si es verdad la escuela _ Samantha se levantó rápidamente entrando al baño a ducharse después de 10 minutos salio ya vestida y peinada_ gracias por despertarme Sally _

_no te preocupes hermana _ Sally le sonrió

_ vamos a desayunar Sally _

_ si _ Sally se levantó de la cama aun llevando su conejo

_ ya no me da tiempo _ exclamo con pesar, tomo su almuerzo que se encontraba junto a su desayuno _ Sally me tengo que ir tu quédate a desayunar _

_de acuerdo pero después me tengo que ir _

_no te preocupes Sally y gracias por haberme acompañado _salió rápidamente rumbo a la escuela

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally llego a la cabaña con una gran sonrisa al entrar todas la miradas se posaron en ella

_ Sally donde estabas _ exclamo con preocupación slenderman

_ estaba con mi hermana Sam_

_pero estas bien no te paso nada _

_ no papi, estoy bien me divertí mucho ayer y mira lo que me compro _ exclamo alzando en peluche de conejo _ no es lindo _

_si sally muy lindo, pero para la próxima tienes que avisar que saldrás_

_ si papi _ le sonrío y saco un sobre amarillo _ toma Sam dijo que te las diera para que tuvieras un recuerdo _después de entregarle el sobre Sally subió a su cuarto a jugar

Slenderman abrió el sobre encontrándose con varios fotos de Sally, las observo detenidamente, se podría decir que estaba sonriendo de felicidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya han pasado tres meses según el doctor el medicamento está haciendo lo suyo pero yo no siento que mejore, cada día me siento más cansada y sin ganas de nada.

Hoy no es la excepción me levante y me prepare para ir a la escuela, baje a desayunar y salí a decirle a Henry que me llevaría de nuevo, creo que ya no se extraña por el hecho de que me lleva y recoge de la escuela.

Al llegar baje sin ganas caminando asía mi salón, lo único bueno es que mis notas no han bajado.

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, hoy expusimos el tema de la clase de historia, trate de aparentar que me encontraba bien, el profesor no lo noto, al terminar la clase me sentía más débil, salí del salón con dirección a la enfermería

_ Sam _escuche a Nina llamarme no pude ni darme vuelta por que caí inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha a estado rara desde hace unos meses cada vez más se ve por y demacrada hoy al parecer fue su límite al terminar de exponer en la clase de historia la seguí para preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero callo desmayada.

Alice, Jane y yo corrimos preocupadas a ver que le sucedía, con ayuda de un maestro la llevamos a la enfermería.

_ estará bien no se preocupen chicas _ nos dijo la enfermera_ es solo un desmayo por cansancio_

La enfermera llamo a los padres de Samantha. Llego de inmediato su padre

_ Chicas gracias por acompañar a Sam durante este tiempo no duden en irla a visitar _ su padre se la llevo pero nosotras nos quedamos con una gran preocupación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slenderman se encontraba en su oficina aun dándole vueltas al tema sin resolver

_ que sucede slenderman, aún no lo descifras _

_zalgo otra vez tu _ exclamo con enojo

_ por tu reacción dedujo que aún no tienes ni idea verdad_

_no es de tu incumbencia _

_ ah que agresivo , pero te diré una cosa yo ya descifre la incógnita_

Slenderman lo miro fijamente

_ no por nada soy un demonio de alta categoría _ zalgo comenzó a reír malévolamente _ y déjame decirte que esa chiquilla tiene mente fuerte aguanto seis meses con mis torturas psicológicas, bueno después de esto no creo que tenga o vuelva a tener su menta con tanta fortaleza _ zalgo desapareció con una riza malévola dejando a slenderman con la duda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Capítulo 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas llegaron a casa con una gran preocupación  
>_me preocupa Sam, nunca la había visto así de mal_ comento Nina decaída<br>_si lo sé, es algo preocupante_ respondió Alice

_ no sé por qué tanta preocupación, la acaban de conocer hace poco y es solo una humana más _ comento Jeff jugando con su cuchillo

Las chicas lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo _ cállate Jeff!_

Que tal la escuela _pregunto slender al verlos entrar_ chicas que sucedió porque esas caras tristes_

_Sam se puso mal _ respondí Nina

_ solo es cansancio la enfermera lo dijo se repondrá pronto _ comento Jeff con fastidios

_ Por cuanto tiempo a estado con ese problema chicas_ slender se veía preocupado

_pues por lo que vimos y dijo la enfermera, ya tenía con eso medio año_ respondió Jane

Slenderman sus piro con derrota_ esto no es posible, como sucedió esto_ exclamo con enojo

_ Calma slender, la humana se recuperara pronto, además es solo una humana mas no sé por qué tanto alboroto_ exclamo Jeff

_ no es una simple humana como tú dices Jeff, es más que eso por eso zalgo la ataco _

_como que zalgo la ataco, a que te refieres slender_ pregunto exaltada Alice

_ zalgo apareció en dos ocasiones y en la última dejo muy claro que el había atacado a su amiga ya que no es una humana cualquiera, por lo que veo es uno de los niños de luz, pero debe tener algo más para que zalgo aún no la haya matado_

_ tenemos que hacer algo _exclamo con preocupación jane

_ me temo que no podemos hacer nada por ahora, hay que esperar a que se recupere para ver cuánto daño le causo zalgo_

Las chicas aceptaron de mala gana, al día siguiente fueron a visitar a su amiga enterándose que estaría por dos meses en su casa para una completa recuperación.

Dur5ante los dos meses las chicas la visitaban, platicaban con ella hasta que se hacía noche a veces quedándose a dormir.

Slenderman la cuidada para que zalgo no volviera a atacarla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_amo todo esta listo _ comento un demonio arrodillándose frente a un joven de tez pálida cabello negro corto y ojos color carmesí, vestido como un pantalón negro una camisa roja y una gabardina negra {publicare una foto en mi Facebook}

_ bien espero que este plan resulte, con Slenderman cerca de ella no podre convertir su luz en oscuridad para que se una a mi_

_ Amo está seguro de esto_

_estas cuestionándome, que acaso piensas que no sé lo que hago _ exclamo con enojo

_ No amo, no me refería a eso, es solo que no creo que sea correcto que usted valla a tener algo que ver con una humana y sobre todo con alguien que podría destruirlo_

_ ya comprendo tus duda, pero después de que la transforme ya no será una humana solamente, se volverá uno de los demonios más poderosos incluso más que yo, y ella me ayudara a recuperar la gloria que perdí cuando termino la era oscura_ sonrió de manera macabra regocijándose de felicidad_ que noticias tienes de su estado _

_la humana ya está mejor los demonios que la vigilan dicen que desde mañana regresara a ese lugar llamado escuela_

_ es perfecto, la necesito con todo su potencial antes de transformarla, desde mañana comenzare el plan, y no quiero fallas entendido_

_si amo_

_ Su pequeña llama se va a extinguir de la forma más horrible que pueda imaginar_ aquel ser comenzó a reír de manera maniática asustando a su sirviente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha se preparaba para volver a la escuela con mucha emoción, bajo al comedor encontrándose con su padre.

_ hola papá, como dormiste_ saludo alegremente

_ Bien mi niña, pero hay alguien que te está buscando _ respondió con seriedad

Samantha se sorprendió por la seriedad que utilizo su padre_ que sucede papá_ pregunto con preocupación

_ Tu madre vino a visitarte, está esperándote en el recibidor_

Samantha cambio su expresión de felicidad por una de enojo, tristeza y odio_ no quiero verla_

_lo siento pero no pude hacer nada para que se fuera, dice que no se ira hasta verte_

_ está bien pero que espere primero desayunare _ Samantha se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente

_ Señorita sus amigas han llegado _ cometo el mayordomo

_ahora voy gracias_ se levantó de la mesa tomando su almuerzo y guardándolo en su mochila_ adiós papá no vemos después _ se despidió dándole una beso en la mejilla

_Cuídate cariño_

Salió del comedor encontrándose son sus tres migas esperándola con una sonrisa. Samantha sonrió felizmente hasta que alguien interrumpió su felicidad

_hola hija_

Samantha la miro fijamente quitando su expresión feliz_ hola madre, creí que ya habías muerto_ comento con odio

_que cruel eres conmigo hija mía_ comento dolida la mujer

Samantha la ignoro y la paso de largo legando con sus amigas, les sonrió y las cuatro salieron.

La madre de Samantha salió tras de ella_ espera hija no te vallas_

Samantha se detuvo y volteo a verla con enojo_ tu dejaste de ser mi madre hace mucho_

_No es así hija, sabes que te quiero mucho_

_yo no soy tu hija, entiende que no te quiero ver ni en pintura, me repugna tu presencia, deja de buscarme y deja de decir que me quieres porque eso ni tú te lo crees es una vil mentira_

Samantha subió a la camioneta seguida por las chicas, el auto arranco dejando a la madre de Samantha parada en la entrada de la casa

_ te dije que no resultaría nada bueno que te viera _comento el padre de Samantha con fastidio

_cállate Alejandro, ella es mi hija y tengo el derecho a verla_

_perdiste ese derecho hace mucho, desde el día en que te fuiste_

_tu eres el culpable de que mi hija me trate así, le has metido ideas en la cabeza _

_si tú lo dices, pero te dejo en claro que yo no le metí ideas en la cabeza como dices tú, yo solo le dije la verdad de los sucesos que ocurrieron en ese entonces, así que no saques conclusiones de ese tipo Claris_

La mujer lo vio enojada, subió a un auto negro y salió a toda prisa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice, Jane y Nina observaban como Samantha refunfuñaba cosas en voz baja con un gran enojo.

_Sam, estas bien _ pregunto tímidamente Alice

Samantha dejo de balbucear y fijo su vista en Alice_ lo siento no fue mi intención preocuparlas_ se fue tranquilizando

_ Que fue lo que paso allá_ pregunto Jane

Samantha suspiro tristemente_ en verdad siento que hayan visto eso, no pensé que mi madre fuera a venir_

_tu sabes que no me refiero a eso, Samantha porque trataste a tu madre de esa manera_

_ella no es mi madre, para mí nunca lo fue y nunca lo será_ comento con enojo

_Sam porque te pusiste así_ pregunto con seriedad Nina

El auto se detuvo y el chofer les abrió la puerta permitiendo que bajaran

_más tarde les cuento, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora_

Las cuatro chicas entraron al salón de clases sentándose en la fila pegada a la ventad, los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco hasta que se llenó el salón, el maestro entro acompañado por uno de los prefectos platicando entre ellos.

_vamos pasa este será tu salón _ comento el prefecto mirando asía la puerta, por la cual entro un joven de tez pálida cabello negro corto y ojos verdes

El chico observo a todos en el salón y camino calmadamente hasta llegar al final del salón sentándose al lado de Samantha.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso

_ hola_ hablo tímidamente el chico

Samantha se sorprendió, volteo a verlo y le sonrió_ hola que tal_

_soy Adrián Wallon, un gusto conocerte_

_el gusto es mío Adrián, mi nombre es Samantha Rose_

_lindo nombre te queda bien _ Adrián le sonrió de manera tímida, haciendo que Samantha se sonrojara

_ muchas gracias Adrián_

_ no quisiera molestarte, pero podrías mostrarme la escuela_

_eh? Claro sería un placer_ respondió tímidamente algo sonrojada

El chico sonrió y los dos salieron del salón

Alice, Jane y Nina se quedaron sorprendidas

_ni siquiera dijo adiós_ comento Nina aun sorprendida

_ eso es lo que provoca el amor _ respondió Jane emocionada

_ me dirán loca pero no creo que ese chico sea lo que aparenta_ comento con seriedad Alice

_bueno si lo dices es por algo, hay que tener cuidado_ respondió tranquilamente Jane

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hasta aquí el capítulo en realidad lo iba a hacer más largo pero el tiempo me come y tengo mucha tarea mejor dicho lectura como de 30 cuartillas u.u

Tratare de actualizar pronto ya tengo ideas en mente para el próximo capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

master master god: me alegra que te gustara mi historia, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n


	5. Chapter 5

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Capítulo 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha y Adrián volvieron un poco antes de que acabara el receso riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

Durante las clases Adrián no dejaba de observar a Samantha poniéndola nerviosa y haciendo que se sonrojara cada vez más.

Las chicas salieron juntas de clases bombardeando a Samantha de preguntas poniéndola nerviosa cada vez más.

_ vamos Sam cuéntanos todo _exclamo Nina

_ Pero qué más quieren que les cuente les he dicho todo lo que paso_ respondió tímidamente

_te pusiste nerviosa! Ternurita! _exclamaron las tres juntas

_basta chicas _ hablo tímidamente

_es inevitable sobre todo porque mañana no podre molestarte _ Nina hizo un puchero haciendo reír a Samantha

_Si! Bendito sábado en el que puedo dormir todo el día_ exclamo feliz

_y las tareas _ pregunto Alice

_ para eso existe el domingo _ contesto sonriendo

_ y entonces a qué hora vez anime _ pregunto Jane

_ eso amigas mías es un secreto _ respondió haciendo señal de silencio cobre sus labios

_tramposa _ comentaron al mismo tiempo con un aura depresiva rodeándolas haciendo que Samantha reirá.

_que linda sonrisa_

Las chicas voltearon para ver quien había dicho aquello encontrándose con Adrián

_ nos vemos el lunes Sam _ las tres chicas prácticamente se esfumaron dejándolos solos

_ ¿que les paso?_ pregunto extrañado

_ la verdad no lo sé, creo que han perdido la cabeza_

_tiene razón mi reina roja_ comento con una sonrisa

_ bueno, pues no vemos el lunes adrian _ samantha comenzó a caminar siendo detenida por adrian, el cual la tomo de la mano, samantha lo volteo a ver notando un gran sonrojo en su rostro_ que sucede adrian_

_eh.. pues yo …. Quisiera saber… si tu … quisieras salir conmigo este sábado _

Samantha se quedó sorprendida con un gran sonrojo _ eh … si, claro que si_

_ ¿enserio?_

_claro _le sonrió_ no veo por qué no debería aceptar tu invitación _

_ma legra escucharlo _ adrian sonrio feliz_ que te parece si vamos a la feria de este fin de semana_

_si me parece perfecto_

Adrian y Samantha se pusieron de acuerdo, los dos se despidieron tomando camino a sus respectivas casas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha despertó felizmente, se ducho y bajo a desayunar, realizo sus tareas estando pendiente de la hora.

Después de terminar sus deberes prendió su PC para navegar un rato por la red

_ nina te a invitado a un chat por web-cam _ samantha conecto su cámara y acepto la invitacion

_sam que onda_

_en verdad te gusta molestarme verdad Nina_

_hay que curel eres yo que quería saludar a mi querida amiga_

_ya, ya deja los dramas, ve al grano_

_ok , que sucedió ayer con el chico nuevo _

Samantha se sonrojo_ me invito a una cita_

Nina grito con emoción y detrás de ella aparecieron alice y jane

_ Cuenta todo _ Samantha les contó lo sucedido con gran nerviosismo pero felicidad a la vez

_pues creo que ya deberías arreglarte falta poco para que se vean _ comentó jane

Samantha se sorprendió y miro su reloj llevándose una gran sorpresa, se levantó rápidamente y se metió a su armario. Después de un rato salió vestida con un pantalón azul oscuro una playera entallada de color negro y unas botas de color negro.

_bueno chicas pues me voy, que les parece si mañana vienen y les cuento todo lo que paso _

_claro nos vemos mañana _ cerro la conversación, tomo sus llaves y salió montada en su moto con rumbo al centro de la cuidad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar se encontró con las calles adornadas y varios puestos además de mucha gente paseando, se dirigió hasta el kiosco del jardín donde se sentó en una banca a esperar

Adrian llego unos minutos después

_hola perdón por la tardanza _

_no te preocupes, llegue antes de la hora acordada _ le sonrió

Adrián comenzó a ponerse nervioso_ te traje algo, espero que te guste_ saco una pequeña maleta y se la entregó a samantha {si han visto rozen maiden es como la maleta en la que viene las muñecas}

La abrió encontrándose con una muñeca algo tétrica ,con pelo largo negro/verde azulado, ojos verde azulado, collar de turquesa, vestido negro con encaje morado, guantes de encaje negro & cinturón púrpura piedras. { subiré una imagen a mi facebook}

Samantha se quedó impresionada _ gracias me encanta _

_ me alegra que te guste _ adrian le sonrio _ que dices si vamos a dar una vuelta _

_claro _

Los dos chicos estuvieron todo el dia paseando y subiéndose a los juegos en la feria, después de un rato se decidieron por ir a comer algo pasando por una tienda de una hechicera.

_wow impresionante_ comento Samantha _ que tal si entramos

_eh la verdad no me gustan esas cosas porque no entras tu_

_seguro que no quieres entrar _

_seguro entra tú no te preocupes te espero _

Samantha entro sola a la tienda encontrándose con varias cosas peculiares, las observo detenidamente sin perder detalle alguno

_en que puedo ayudarla señorita _se escuchó la voz de una mujer haciendo que Samantha se sobresaltara

_ah lo siento solo me dio curiosidad y no pude evitar entrar _ le contesto a aquella señora de un peculiar cabello color rojo y ojos azules un poco oscuros.

_ bueno ya que te parece si te digo una parte de tu posible futuro_

_suena interesante me parece bien

La hechicera guio a Samantha hasta una mesa donde se sentaron

_ bien tu sufriste un pasado algo doloroso pero casi no te afecta, tu futuro es parceido hasta ahora solo has tenido buenas experiencias pero pronto también sufrirás mucho, oh valla al parecer tu eres alguien especial estas rodeada de personas que te quieren y te cuidan pero también el mal esta cerca de ti debes de tener cuidado _

Samantha escuchaba atentamente pensando en cada una de las cosas que le decía aquella señora

_además de que hay mucha luz en tu interior que podría llegar a salvarte pero tu sola la suprimes y no dejas que salga debes de evitar eso_

_y como lo hago _

La hechicera le sonrió _ bueno por lo que veo tu sabes varias formas distintas de canalizar energía así que no creo que te resulte difícil solo es cuestión y practica y de que estés muy relajada_

Después de un rato salió del local con una gran cantidad de intrigas y con preocupación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol entraba por la gran ventana anunciando un nuevo día, Samantha se removió incomoda por la luz que le pegaba en los ojos, se levantó con pereza tomando dirección al baño, salió 10 minutos después ya arreglada.

Se tiro nuevamente en la cama prendiendo la tele, después de un rato bajo al comedor para desayunar, cuando estaba por terminar sonó el timbre con algo de pereza se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose son Nina, Alice y Jane.

_chicas que gusto verlas _ sonrio felizmente _ vamos pasen _

Las chicas entraron saludando a Sam

_y que las trea por aquí _

_pues tenemos una conversación pendiente _ respondio Alice

_a si es verdad , bueno pues a mal paso darle prisa _suspiro derrotada _ que es lo que quieren saber_

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas

_queremos que nos cuentes que paso para que te lleves tan mal con mi madre_

_ de acuerdo , vamos a mi cuarto esta platica va para largo no es algo sencillo ni mucho menos muy grato lo que les voy a contar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y asta aquí el capitulo

La verdad lo iva a hacer mas largo pero me encanta dejar las cosas en sus pensó XD

Pero aquí hay algo

Adelanto capitulo 6

Flash back

_Como pudiste hacerme esto _ grito con enojo y tristeza sosteniendo una carta

…

_dime donde esta _ grito con enojo golpeando a aquel tipo

…

_sabes que pues por mi quédate con esa mocosa, para mi solo es un estorbo _

master master god:


	6. Chapter 6

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Capítulo 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha se tiro en la alfombra y las chicas se sentaron al lado de ella

_bien pues será mejor que comience _ suspiro con tristeza _ como ya vieron yo le tengo mucho odio a mi madre pero no todo era así antes, yo la quería mucho hasta que me entere de la verdad _

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Una pequeña niña de seis años apenas cumplidos se encontraba jugando felizmente con su padre

_papi vendrá mami a verme _ pregunto con inocencia

_No lo sé pequeña, sabes que mama tiene mucho trabajo y por eso no puede venir casi a verte _ respondió aquel hombre con tristeza disimulada

_oh que mal yo quería ver a mami _

_no te preocupes mi pequeño monstruo seguro que vendrá a verte pronto_

_eso espero, sería el regalo perfecto por mi cumpleaños_

Se hoyo como tocaban la puerta, de inmediato la pequeña salió disparada para abrirla, encontrándose con su madre

_ Hola mami _ saludo alegremente sin obtener respuesta _ me alegra que hayas venido _

_ si no hay problema Samantha _ le respondió casi con odio

_ hola Claris, diría que es un gusto verte de nuevo pero no quisiera mentir enfrente de mi pequeña _

_oh vamos Alejandro no te pongas así _

_ y entontes como quieres que me ponga _ respondió cortante

_como sea toma _ le extendió una caja a Samantha, la tomo emocionada y la abrió con cuidado encontrándose con una muñeca

_ Gracias mami _ sonrió felizmente _ la pondré con las otras _ subió rápidamente las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto

Alejandro miro a Claris con reproche _ al menos deberías fingir algo de felicidad por ver a nuestra hija _

_ Para mí no lo es _

_como puedes decir eso, que no te das cuenta de que te adora y de que le haces falta_

_ya te lo había dicho pero te lo repetiré, para mi esa mocosa es solo un estorbo no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella _

_no sé cómo puedes decir eso de tu propia hija _

_Es solo una mocosa que arruino mi vida, tu deberías saberlo bien es solo una carga _

_ah, claro es solo una carga que no sirve para nada algo que nunca debió existir _ le interrumpió siguiendo con su discurso

Continuaron con su pelea sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña los había escuchado una parte de la conversación, subió nuevamente a su habitación con una gran tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos

_ Así que solo soy un estorbo para mami y papi _ se incoó llorando con fuerza _ nunca debí existir, será mejor que me valla nadie me quiere_

La pequeña bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido, camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentó en un columpio y continuo llorando desconsoladamente.

Cuando se tranquilizó se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, no le importó y se quedó en el columpio meciéndose suavemente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro acabo por correr a Claris, trato de tranquilizarse y subió al cuarto de su pequeña suponiendo que se había quedado jugando

_ hija mía es hora de comer _ abrió la puerta sin encontrar a nadie

Entro en pánico, bajo rápidamente buscando por todas partes se detuvo en las escaleras al ver una de las muñecas de su hija tirada en los escalones

_no es posible, no puede ser a escuchado toda la pelea _ se alarmo y rápidamente tomo el teléfono llamando a la policía

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pequeña seguía triste meciéndose en el columpio

_ Hola pequeña que haces aquí _

Levanto su mirada encontrándose con una oficial

_ nada _ respondió tristemente

_ ¿acaso te perdiste?_

_no, solo quiero estar sola _

_ ¿y cómo te llamas?_

_ Samantha Rose _

_ ven vamos pequeña _ le extendió su mano _ aquí está haciendo frio _

Samantha tomo la mano de la oficial, hasta una patrulla en la cual subieron, Samantha se quedó dormida durante el camino a la estación donde la oficial la bajo y se la entregó a su padre, el cual se la llevo a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despertó encontrándose en su habitación y su padre dormido al lado de ella, al recordar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre despertó de inmediato y la abrazo, a lo cual ella correspondió.

_ no vuelvas a escaparte de esa manera _

_ Pero soy un estorbo para ti _

_ no lo eres, nunca lo serás, eres mi más grande tesoro_

_ Pero te escuche, tú lo dijiste al igual que mami _

_ No mi pequeña escuchaste mal, creo que es momento de que sepas porque tu madre no está con nosotros, escucha atentamente lo que te vio a contar_

Flash back

Una pareja se encontraba en el medico, para un chequeo

_ y como van doctor _ pregunto la mujer con una gran felicidad

_ bien su embarazo está perfectamente, no corre ningún riego _

_que va a ser _ pregunto con gran emoción

_ va a tener a una niña, felicidades _

Los dos sonrieron felices.

Ya con 8 meses de embarazo, los dos se morían de emoción por tener en sus brazos a su pequeña niña.

Ya había comprado todo lo necesario para la llegada de su hija

_ amor creo que será necesario que le compremos una mascota _

_ Claro amor pero no crees que es muy pronto para planear eso _

_ si tienes razón hay que esperar a que nazca nuestra pequeña _

Al nacer ya pequeña niña los dos padres estaban muy felices pero como siempre no todo lo bueno dura para siempre

_ Como es posible que Claris haga este tipo de cosas _ exclamo con preocupación y enojo _ no puedo creerlo_

Aquel hombre salió de la casa con su pequeña en brazos tomando dirección a la casa de su madre ya que sería la única persona que podría ayudarlo, al llegar su madre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa

_ hola hijo mío que tal estas _

_ mal mama no sé qué hacer Claris se fue al trabajo pero no dejo nada para que la pequeña comiera_

La señora cargo a la pequeña _ no te preocupes hijo yo te ayudare _

Los dos entraron a la casa, Alejandro con más tranquilidad por haber recibido la ayuda de su madre

Los meses fueron pasando las cosas no mejoraban mucho ahora la pequeña tenía ya una año de edad, todo parecía ir de mal en peor hasta que en una ocasión…

_ claris e llegado _ exclamo entrando a la casa se dirigió a su habitación al entrar no vio a nadie solo una hoja sobre la cama sin muchos aminos la tomo y comenzó a leerla

_Cómo pudiste hacerme esto _ grito con enojo y tristeza sosteniendo una carta _ esto no puede ser verdad _

Salió rápidamente de su hogar, encendió el coche y manejo lo más rápido que le fue posible, no paro hasta llegar a una clínica donde bajo y fue caminando por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente

_ disculpe señorita donde está el doctor Goldemberg _

_lo lamento señor pero el doctor se retiró a su casa hace poco _

Salió rápidamente y volvió a las calles conduciendo rápidamente, estaciono el auto frente a una casa y bajo con enojo, toco la puerta donde le abrió un señor no mayor que él, lo empujó hacia adentro de la casa y cerró la puerta

_ Donde esta_ exclamo enojado

_ no sé de qué me hablas _

_ no te hagas el idiota, donde esta claris y mi hija _

_ no se, no deberías saberlo tu _

_dime donde esta _ grito con enojo golpeando a aquel tipo

_ no te lo dire no traicionara a mi amiga _

_me importa un carajo tu amiga yo solo quiero a mi hija _

_dime donde esta _ grito con enojo golpeando de nuevo

_ se fueron hace poco _ respondió escupiendo sangre _ creo que piensa salir del país, pero se está quedando en un hotel hasta mañana saldrá_

Alejandro salió de la casa del doctor con la información que requería

Salió de nuevo rápidamente a la dirección llago al hotel y pregunto por Claris la recepcionistas le dieron el número de habitación al decirles que era su esposo

Subió al tercer piso y toco la puerta, Claris le abrió quedándose sorprendida

Alejandro entro y cargo a su hija

_ qué demonios haces aquí _

_ vine por mi hija _

_sabes que pues por mi quédate con esa mocosa, para mi solo es un estorbo _ Alejandro salió de la habitación con su hija en brazos

Fin Flash back

_ esa es la razón por la que vives con tu abuelita y conmigo _

La pequeña se encontraba llorando, abrazo a su padre _ gracias papa, gracias por quererme tanto

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Samantha estaba llorando _ a esa edad no entendía bien muchas cosas pero conforme fui creciendo las comprendí y ahora gradezco que mi padre me fuera a buscar esa noche.

Las chicas se encontraban calladas con mirada tristes

_ lo siento Sam no debimos preguntar_ comentó Alice apenada

_ no se preocupen confió en ustedes, por eso le conté mi historia_ Samantha les sonrió

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las chicas sabían la historia de Samantha nada había cambiado bueno quizás un poco las chicas se volvieron más unidas y casi siempre estaban juntas.

Samantha se encontraba paseando por el bosque con tranquilidad, sin ninguna preocupación escuchando música, llego a un claro u se sentó recargada en un árbol disfrutando de la suave brisa

Hasta que un chico callo sobre ella. De cabello café claro y ojos del mismo color

_auch eso dolió_ comento adolorida

_ lo siento _ exclamo el chico algo apenado

_ no te preocupes, pero que hacia saya arriba que acaso te crees ardilla_

_ jeje no, bueno algo así _

_ Estas bien hoo…. Brian _ pregunto llegando un chico de cabello café y ojos azules

_ si tim estoy bien _

_ que bueno es hora de irnos Rogers se adelanto_

_ ve tú me quedare un rato _

_ de acuerdo _ respondió el otro chico y se fue corriendo

_ y cómo te llamas? _ le pregunto Brian

_ me llamo Samantha, un gusto conocerte Brian _

Los dos platicaron varias horas hasta el anochecer

_ creo que es hora de que me valla _ comento Samantha viendo la luna en todo su esplendor

_ si ya es algo noche _ comento Brian _ te volveré a ver _le pregunto

_si claro, pero no creo poder venir muy seguido_

_ no ni yo, que te parece si nos vemos cada 10 días _

_ me parece perfecto _le sonrió _ bueno entonces nos vemos dentro de diez días adiós _ Samantha salió y Brian se quedó observando hasta que ya no la vio más se levantó y tomo rumbo a lo profundo del bosque.

Samantha llego a su casa y se acoso en su casa con una gran sonrisa

_ no puedo creer que lo haya conocido es muy lindo y divertido, pero que cosas digo!_ exclamo sonrojada_ ya alucino _ suspiro y volvió a sonreír_ yo pensé que hoodie seria tímido o callado pero es todo lo contrario y masky también parece que es muy amargado _

Se fue quedando dormida poco a poco con una gran sonrisa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y he regresado XD

Tenía planeado un especial de noche de brujas pero como ya paso no creo publicarlo ya paso de temporada pero eso si especial de navidad no se me pasa ya estoy planeándolo XD

Bueno este capítulo me costó escribirlo que cada que avanzaba me ponía a llorar y ustedes se peguntaran por qué? Y si no es así de todos modos les digo XD

Pues este capítulo fue más como narrarles mi vida

Así es la historia de la familia Rose es la mía

Obvio que omito algunas cosas y le metí un poco más de drama pero en fin ahora conocen una parte de mi pasado

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos luego n.n/

P.D. como mi cabeza es un barril lleno de ideas diferentes tengo tres historias en trasmisión así que actualizare cada tres semanas para poder escribir bien los capitulo y no sean aburridos o sin importancia para la trama


	7. Chapter 7

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaron rápido o al menos a si fue para hoodie y Samantha.

Ya en la noche los dos se encontraban en el mismo lugar platicando y riendo animadamente.

_hey masky!, que haces _

_cállate toby, estoy espiando a hoodie_

_enserio y por que?_

_ velo tú mismo_

Toby se asomó discretamente

_ esta con una humana _ susurro sorprendido

_ si lo se, es la misma con la que se quedó la vez pasada_

_ cres que se esté …_

_ni si quiera lo digas, además el operador no permitiría algo cono esto_

_entonces que hacemos, no podemos decírselo al operador lo más seguro es que los mate a los dos_

_ ya lo se, tenemos que hacer algo, pero hay que procurar que hoodie no salga tan lastimado_

Los dos se fueron ideando algo para separarlos permanentemente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoodie llego a la casa son una gran sonrisa imperceptible por su mascara

_ hoodie! Porque tardaste tanto!_ exclamo masky con un tono de enojo y preocupación

_ lo siento se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta de la hora que era_

_ hm y que tal te fue con la chica_ pregunto con un tono burlón

_Eh?, no sé de qué me hablas_ respondió con nerviosismo

_ si tú lo dices, pero deberías tener cuidado y no ilusionarte tanto, cuando descubra lo que en verdad eres no creo que quiera seguir viéndote_

_hey masky, deja de molestar a hoodie, no le hagas caso lo que pasa es que esta celoso_

Hoodie se puso triste y son decir nada subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella

_ masky tiene razón será mejor que no la vuelva a ver _ se acostó en su cama quitándose la mascara dejando ver su expresión de tristeza

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha contaba cada uno de los días para volver a ver a Brian, estaba muy emocionada sin saber por que.

Salió de su casa muy feliz le importaba poco que mañana tuviera clases y que posiblemente se desvelaría

Llego al mismo pardo y se sentó en el mismo sitio esperando a que llegara Brian

Pasaron las horas y ni señales de él, Samantha se puso triste se quedó esperando un poco más obteniendo el mismo resultado miro su reloj 1:00 am

_creo que no vendrá_ Suspiro con tristeza y se levantó tomando rumbo a su casa

A la mañana siguiente despertó no muy animada, bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su padre

_ Papá que bueno verte de regreso, cuando llegaste_

_hola mi pequeña, llegue ase poco estabas dormida y no te quise despertar _

_Que bueno que hayas llegado_ le sonrió feliz _

_ y que no piensas ir a la escuela?_

_(la verdad no tengo ganas de ir) aún tengo tiempo _

_y que te parece si hoy faltas y nos vamos de cazería _

_enserio?_ pregunto emocionada

_ Claro mi pequeña, ve a arreglarte para irnos_

Samantha subió corriendo a su cuarto para arreglarse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claris se encontraba en una casa de aspecto lúgubre y deplorable

_ que tal te ha ido con tu hija mi querida Claris_

_mal, no que quiere ni ver, maldita mocosa_

_ y ahora qué?_

_ solo nos queda el plan B, hay que realizarlo cuanto antes_

_sabes eres una idiota tu destino hubiera sido otro si te hubieras quedado con ese tipo_

_ nunca me imaginé que Alejandro se volvería alguien importante, sino le hubiera sacado todo su dinero_

_estas segura de que quieres llevar a cabo el plan B, después de todo se trata de tu hija_

_ muy segura, sino les puedo sacar dinero por las buenas entonces será por las malas_ respondió con una sonrisa siniestra

_ Entendido, desde mañana lo pondremos en marcha _ aquel hombre rio con malicia_ alguna especificación _

_ no me interesa lo que hagan con ella solo no la maten hasta que obtenga lo que deseo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya pasaron 30 días desde la última vez que vi a viran, no sé qué habrá pasado, en verdad me gustaría volver a verlo…

_Sam!_ volteé encontrándome con Adrián

_hola _trate de sonar feliz

_ yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir mañana conmigo al cine _ comento tímidamente

_(creo que estaría bien aceptar podría despejar mi mente un poco) claro me encantaría_

_que bien_ exclamo alegre_ te parece cien que pase por ti a las 5:00 pm

_ si perfecto_ saque un papelito y le escribí mi dirección _ toma_ Adrián lo tomo tímidamente y sonrió_ nos vemos luego _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salí de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta me dirigí al mismo lugar de siempre con la ilusión de verlo.

Me senté observando las estrellas y la luna recargada a un árbol

_ como es posible que siga viniendo_ pregunto con algo de enojo masky_

_ yo que se ya sabes que en cosas del amor soy muy menso _

_ no solo en el amor toby _

_ oye que tal si la espantamos _

_explícate_

_si que tal si la atacamos tal vez asi nunca vuelva _

_hm, tal vez funcione_

_ pues vamos al ataque _ toby saco sus hachas y masky un cuchillo { no tengo la más remota idea de cuál es el arma de masky si alguien sabe no duden en compartirlo conmigo}

Los dos salieron sigilosamente de su escondite empuñando sus armas

_ valla pero que tenemos aquí, una nueva víctima _ exclamo masky

Samantha los volteo a ver asustada, se levantó y comenzó a retroceder

_ vamos es inútil que trates de escapar, solo haces que tu muerte se posponga unos segundos_

_(maldición ahora que hago, vamos Samantha contrólate)_

Toby fue el primero en atacar se abalanzó contra ella tratando de golpearla con sus hachas, pero Samantha fue más rápida y se las arrebato para después darle unos fuertes golpes dejándolo tirado

_ maldición si que tiene fuerza_ exclamo toby tratando de pararse

_(si se levanta será mi fin yo no puedo con los dos, además ellos tienen ms experiencia que yo)_ corrió asía toby le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, tomo una de sus hachas y la encajo en el suelo cerca de la cabeza de toby .

_(pero que diablos ise)_ salió corriendo los más rápido dejando a sus atacantes atrás

_(interesante pudo vencer a uno de los proxys de slenderman sin ningún problema, bueno también hay que tomar en cuentas que sus intenciones no era asesinarla )_

_maldición sí que me dolió esa patada_ exclamo toby con dolor tratando de levantarse

_ creo que no fue tan buena idea_

_ si sobre todo que tú me dejaste atacar solo y no me ayudaste _

_quería ver como reaccionaba _

_para la próxima tu atacas solo _ toby se levantó poniendo una de sus manos sobre su abdomen aun adolorido

_ sabes que no tomamos en cuenta_

_que?_

_que si el operador se entera estamos muertos_

Toby se puso blanco del miedo_ debemos tratar de que no se entere pero creo que será imposible después de todo es su bosque no?_

_entonces posiblemente sabe lo que acaba de pasar_

_a correr_ exclamo toby asustado corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha caminaba distraídamente por las calles con dirección al cine

_(hice bien en decirle a Adrián que no viniera por mí, necesito pensar muchas cosas)_ suspiro derrotadamente_(por que los proxys me atacaron tan de repente ya varias ocasiones e ido al bosque y nunca había pasado algo así, acaso Slenderman les ordenaría tacarme o incluso matarme, no lo creo o si)_ se detuvo un momento_(la verdad no existe razón alguna por la cual no deban matarme así que cabe la posibilidad de que si me quisieran matar eso hace que me sienta un poco menos culpable )

Adrián esperaba a Samantha fuera del cine , después de un rato la vio llegar caminado con calma y sumida en sus pensamientos

_hey! Samantha _ la llamo tratando de que saliera de su mundo de ensoñación

De la nada apareció una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados, cada vez más se iba acercando a Samantha

_ oh diablos eso está mal_ Adrián comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzarla _ Samantha sal de ahí rápido _ le grito

Ella solo lo vio desconcertada sin entender a lo que se refería, solo pudo voltear al escuchar el rechinido de las llantas frenar y ver bajar a dos sujetos encapuchados de los cuales uno le coloco un paño con cloroformo para dormirla, lo cual dio un resultado inmediato ya que callo dormida sin más.

Adrián aun corría con el propósito de alcanzar a salvar a Samantha pero le fue imposible rápidamente la subieron a la camioneta y salieron a toda prisa

_ahora que hago (no puedo dejar que la meten aun la necesito) _ Adrián emprendió la carrera a la casa de samanta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y e aquí el nuevo capítulo XD

Lo se soy mala lo deje en el momento menos indicado XD

En verdad lo siento pero ya no creo conveniente meterle más a este capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos dentro de tres semanas en el anterior capitulo les explique el por que

Nos vemos queridos lectores n.n /

Y que Slenderman no los mate


	8. Chapter 8

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al despertar estaba aturdida no sabía que rayos había pasado, levante la mirada y puede observar el interior de una fábrica abandonada.

Trate de moverme y me di cuenta de que me encontraba encadenada colgando como si fuera un adorno

_ oh pero si ya despertaste _ volteo a ver quién me hablaba pero no puede verlo bien

Trate de mantenerme despierta pero volví a caer desmayada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrián corría tan rápido como podía, al llegar a la casa de Samantha toco la puerta con desesperación, el mayordomo lo recibió y lo guio a donde se encontraba Alejandro

_ y en que puedo ayudarlo jovencito_ pregunto con tranquilidad

_ paso algo horrible han secuestrado a su hija_ exclamo con preocupación

_ pero que dices….. eso … eso no es posible …._

_lamento decirle que sí, yo vi cuando se la llevaron a la fuerza….. y… esto es mi culpa no pude salvarla _

_no te sientas culpable ahora lo importantes es llamar a la policía para que hagan lo posible por recupera a Samantha sana y salva _

Alejandro tomo rápidamente el teléfono marcándole a uno de sus amigos detectives activos en la policía del pueblo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la cuidad se encontraba Samantha cautiva

_ vamos linda no te quedes callada di algo, que acaso no vas a suplicar por tu vida _

Samantha lo miro con odio

El sujeto soltó un suspiro_ bien si así van hacer las cosas, lo aremos por las malas_ tomo un celular y comenzó a marcar _ hola si ya despertó es hora de empezar con el plan, si de acuerdo_ colgó y guardo el celular_ bueno lindura es hora de comenzar esto espero que te portes bien y hagas lo que yo diga _

_ púdrete_ respondió con odio

_ no te conviene hacer las cosas por las malas es mejor que cooperes y si lo haces saldrás viva de esto _

Aquel tipo tomo el celular de Samantha y comenzó marcar poniendo en alta voz

_ hola?_

_ que tal señor Rose como le va _ hablo de manera burlona

_ maldito, que es lo que quieres_

_ oh pues casi nada solo le marque por que su hija quiere saludarlo _ el sujeto puso el celular cerca de Samantha _ vamos linda di algo _

_ papa …_

_ hija estas bien _ pregunto preocupado

_ si padre, pero escúchame bien no le hagas caso a este sujeto no hagas nada de lo que te dice no quiero que te pongas en peligro por mi culpa_

_ pero hija _

_ pero nada prefiero terminar muerta a que salgas lastimado_

El tipo termino la llamada y miraba a Samantha con enojo

_ parece que tu no entiendes princesa_

_ son unos malditos y van a acabar en el infierno, si algo le pasa a mi padre los matare yo misma _ exclamo con enojo sorprendiendo a aquel sujeto

El sujeto la bajo y la metió en un cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave

_ tengo que salir de aquí _ se dijo a si misma y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba

Después de un rato se dio por vencida y se tiro en el piso

_ como diablos voy a salir de este lugar _ comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y muy ansiosa _ vamos contrólate no es momento para uno de tus ataques_ se dijo asi misma

Se sentó tratando de tranquilizarse y cerro los ojos respirando, de un momento a otro sintió como si un tipo de energía comenzara a cubrirla, se sintió tranquila y además poderosa

Al abrir los ojos se vio a si misma cubierta de una energía blanca, se quedó sorprendida pensando en una explicación lógica

_**hay mucha luz en tu interior que podría llegar a salvarte**_

al recordar aquellas palabras todo tuvo sentido

_ pero y ahora qué hago _se quedó pensando un momento_ solo es cuestión de práctica_ se dijo a si misma con gran determinación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claris llego a aquella fábrica abandonada

_ y bien como resultaron las cosas _

_ bien tenemos a su hija pero es mas difícil de lo que pensaba, esa mocosa tiene agallas_

_ tks es solo una mocosa, y todas las mocosas tienen miedo a lo desconocido y le temen a aquello que pueda hacerles daño _

_ Que sugieres que hagamos _

_ no me interesa solo hagan lo necesario para que coopere y todo salga bien _

_ claris esto se está volviendo complicado si la mocosa no coopera esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo _

_ calama estro tendrá sus frutos y será pronto no creo que resista mucho _

Claris salió de aquel lugar con una cara de enojo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrián llego a una casa abandonada y se metió sin más

al ir adentrándose su figuras fue cambiando de su cabeza surgieron un par de cuernos y su cabello creo un poco más, además de sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre .

Frente a él apareció un demonio, el cual se inclinó respetuosamente

_ Amo pensé que llegaría más tarde _

_ahórrate tus excusa ineptas_ exclamo enojado _ todo se complico _

_ que sucedió amo _

_ Nuestra pieza clave está en peligro quiero que todos los demonios salgan en su búsqueda y que la mantengan a salvo _

_amo pero no podemos dejarlo desprotegido _

_ no soy un inútil para que me estén protegiendo as lo que te e ordenado de inmediato _ grito con enojo

El demonio salió a toda prisa para dar a conocer las nuevas órdenes de su amo y señor.

_ oh mi querido zalgo no pensé verte así por una human _ se escuchó una voz

_ no tengo tiempo ni el humor para tus bromas lucifer _

_ nunca pensé verte disfrazado como humano _

_ sabes que are lo que se para conseguir mis metas anqué tenga que asarme pasar por un humano _ zalgo salió de la casa tomando su forma humana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un mes después

Samantha aún seguía cautiva pues ninguna de la llamadas realizadas para cobrar sus recate había sido de utilidad ya que las arruinaba a propósito

Se encontraba tirada en aquel cuarto durmiendo, despertó al ori como abrían la puerta y le dejaban comida.

Como siempre simplemente los ignoro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormirse

_ Esa mocosa si que es resistente_

_ eso dices pero lleva casi un mes sin comer y eso ya le está haciendo daño _

_ no pensé que fuera tan complicado _

_lo es por que es demasiado testaruda, no pensé que hubiera una mocosa así_

Aquellos sujetos siguieron charlando de cosas in importancia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nina, Alice y Jane cada día se encontraban más preocupadas pues no había aun señales de su amiga y eso les preocupaba

Se sentían impotentes al no poder interferir en algo así

Entre todos podrían salvarla pero según slender era muy peligroso que se mostraran ante ella con sus verdaderas formas y a todos les había prohibido interferir en este asunto

Por otra parte desde que Samantha había desaparecido Adrián se había vuelto más distante y frio con los demás, no hablaba con nadie y evitaba a todos

De nueva cuenta al terminar las clases y llagar a casa las chicas trataron de convencer a Slenderman obteniendo la misma respuesta

_ no se preocupen chicas pronto se arreglara todo _ Slenderman se metió a su estudio dando vueltas tratando de controlarse

_ oh querido Slenderman cada que vengo te encuentro mas ansioso que de costumbre_

_ ahora que quieres zalgo _

_ nada, solo burlarme de tu desdicha _

_ eres un maldito, de seguro tu tuviste que ver con lo que le paso a esa chica _

_ oh me alagas al creer que fui yo, pero me temo que no tuve nada que ver con ello _

_ vete de aquí no quiero que vuelva s_ exclamo con enojo

_ Como quieras pero cuídate slender_ zalgo desapareció del estudio reapareciendo en una casa abandonada

_ amo los demonios han vuelto de su vigilancia _

_ y bien?_

_ la chic a esta bien pero cada día aprende más a controlar sus poderes eso es peligroso para usted_

_ lo sé es peligroso pero me será útil _ zalgo sonrió de manera sinestro

_ entonces continúa el plan como siempre _pregunto el demonio

_ si todo sigue como antes solo vigílenla y que no le pase nada_

Zalgo camino asía la salida de la casa tomando su forma humana aun conservando su sonrisa siniestra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me levante de nuevo cada día me sentía más débil pero no pienso el siquiera probar la comida que me dan, no quiero correr riesgo.

Comencé a respirar tranquilamente y de inmediato de envolví por aquel resplandor blanco, en mis manos se comenzaron a materializar varios objetos tome un de los cuchillos que había creado y lo lance contra una de las cajas que se encontraban en la habitación

Al parecer con mi estado tan deplorable mis armas no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para crear grandes daños

Seguí practicando por un rato hasta que se escuchó ruidos afuera

Desaparecí todos los objetos creados por mí y me senté recargada en una pared

Uno de los sujetos entro por al puerta y camino asía a mi

_ vamos princesa es hora de intentar de nuevo las cosas espero que esta vez no lo arruines _

_ vete al diablo escoria humana _

_ al parecer te gusta estar aquí, si que eres problemática_

El sujeto salio de aquella habitación llevando consigo a Samantha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

master master god: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n

y la historia tiene en total 8 comentario si llega a 10 subiere de imnediato el capitulo siguente

y gracias por leer

nos vemos a la próxima


End file.
